Rest, Little One
by AniLovesMe
Summary: When Ahsoka gets sick, Anakin orders her to rest. Ahsoka's stubborn, but when she finds out the small mercy of a soft pillow when your head feels like it's about to explode, she realizes her Master was right all along.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Ashoka was miserable. She'd waken up yesterday morning with a cold, and it had developed into an illness bad enough to hinder her work. She and Master Skywalker had just arrived back at the camp base after a long mission on the field, and she felt like she wanted to crawl into her bed and stay there for the rest of the day. Her eyes were watering, her nose was running, and she felt so tired that she had hurriedly sat down every single chance she got. She started getting achy, and she was really, really cold, even on this warm fall day. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

That's what she _felt_ like.

But her mind told her different.

Ashoka would _not_, under any circumstances, allow a stupid cold to ruin her missions with her Master. She always gave her best and did everything that was necessary to their victory of a battle. She was slowly gaining everyone's respect and good opinion of her. When she had first arrived as Anakin's Padawan, everyone had believed that she was just a little girl and didn't belong out in the war. But she had quickly proven them wrong with her skill and quick thinking. She was trying to keep that view of herself, and that would be very hard if she was stuck in bed all day. Plus, she hated missing all the action. If only her body would listen to her mind.

Master Anakin was debriefing the troops. They were all starting to break camp. He and Ashoka had been called back to the Temple and the troops were packing up to move elsewhere. They were being given seven days of R&R, and then they were being assigned to a new planet that desperately needed a Republican victory if they were to be convinced not to join the Separatists. Ashoka was sitting down on one of the compact benches, wishing her head would stop pounding.

*************************************************************************************

The troops around Anakin fell away and began carrying out the things they needed to do. Anakin turned and looked at Ashoka. His poor Padawan looked terrible. She'd gotten a cold and it had turned for the worse today. She thought he didn't know, and until he realized the state she was in at lunch (she didn't eat _anything,_not even the bashokon pudding, her favorite) she'd done a good job of hiding it. He walked toward her bench with a determined mind. She could be stubborn, but she was going to rest whether she liked it or not.

*************************************************************************************

As Master Anakin sat next to her, Ashoka tried to make herself forget her headache. And her runny nose. And the aches all over her. If her Master knew she was sick, he wouldn't let her go with him into the battles. Not that battles were her favorite things, but she hated missing all of the action and, besides, what if something happened to him while she wasn't there?

"Are you feeling okay, Snips?" He asked.

She nodded. "Just fine." As if in protest to her response, her head began to pound even harder.

"Because you don't look that great." He continued.

"Well I'm fine!" Ashoka snapped.

"Ashoka, I know you're sick."

She paused. She should've known her Master had figured it out. He always did. "…You do?" She asked reluctantly. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because it's not important. What's important is our mission here. I have to finish it with you."

"But you're no good to me or the mission when you're sick. Killing yourself like this is pointless. I'm amazed that you're still going, you didn't even eat anything today."

"I wasn't hungry." She said in a pathetic excuse.

"I want you to rest."

"I'm fine, Master. I'm not tired." She argued.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not! And I'm not even that sick, either. I can deal." She said, getting up and crossing her arms.

"Oh. I see." Anakin said dryly. "Along with an illness comes attitude."

But he knew exactly how to deal with her attitude. He watched her reaction to this rebuke and knew he'd gotten his point across. "I'm giving you the opportunity to rest. If you won't take it willingly, I'll order you."

He could see her annoyance building and knew he'd won. She would not refuse a direct order. "Now get going." He said in a tone that ended conversation and she couldn't argue anymore. She reluctantly began to walk away, but not before giving her Master a look that she would most likely be lectured about later. Anakin just shook his head, wondering if he had been this difficult when he was her age.

Then he laughed to himself as he remembered that he had been worse.

He and Ashoka really were the perfect match as Master and Apprentice.

**Ok, yeah, SUPER cheesy ending. Sorry. Chapter two will be up really soon!! And I promise the end of that chapter won't be cheesy, lol. If you liked this, PLEASE review!! I'd appreciate it! Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Ashoka walked, forlorn and reluctant, to the med-clinic at the camp base. She couldn't go into her tent because troops were in there packing things up, getting ready for the move out. She hated this! Just because of a stupid cold she was being sent to the med-clinic! It wasn't fair! She didn't want to go – she was able to deal with her cold. She could do everything just fine even if her head did hurt! Isn't that what she'd been doing all day?

She sighed, trying to release her anger into the Force. She knew that her Master was only worried about her and wanted her to get better. But obviously he didn't know how strong she was. How strong she _could_ be. If fighting this cold was what was going to get the mission finished, then that's what she would do.

But she couldn't. If she went back Master Anakin would order her to rest. It was better to go willingly (despite her efforts not to) than to be _forced_ to lie down. She sighed again and looked around. Everyone seemed so busy. They were all packing and cleaning things up. They were detaching pieces of equipment from cannons and computers and putting them in boxes. She saw Captain Rex overlooking procedures for the move out and barking commands at the other troops. She felt bad she couldn't help them. It looked like they had a lot to do. Maybe Master Skywalker would let her help and _then_ she would go rest. If she could get that done first she'd feel better about going and lying down.

She stopped and headed back to her Master.

She had only just begun to open the door to her tent when she felt Master Anakin come up behind her.

"I told you to go to the med-clinic!"

She whirled around to see him standing over her with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"But-" She said, but before she was able to say anything else he put a hand on her shoulder.

**********************************************************************************

When Nurse Nalle' opened the door to her cabin, she saw two people.

"Oh," She said, staring for a minute at General Skywalker with his hand on Ashoka's shoulder. They both had irritated looks on their faces. "Hello." She said.

"Ashoka's sick," the General said and gave his Padawan a little push through the door.

"Oh," Nurse Nalle' said again. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Go lie down." Anakin told Ashoka and she silently obeyed. Then he turned to Nalle'. "She's got a really bad cold." He said in a hushed tone. "But she'll never admit it. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and give her something for her headache," He said, glancing at Ashoka. She was sitting down on the bed giving him angry looks because she had never told him that she had a headache, and she hated it when he knew what she was thinking or feeling when she didn't want him to. Nalle' nodded and smiled.

"I'll take care of her." She said.

"I'll be back later to check on her." He said and turned back to Ashoka. "See you later, Snips." He said and then walked out the door.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'd love it if you'd review!! Criticism is welcome, so don't hold back. Do you think I made them kind of out of character? Anyway~ thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**AniLovesMe**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Ashoka was so angry that she didn't even want to lay down. But as soon as her head hit the pillow she was eternally greatful to Master Anakin for forcing her to come here.

The softness of the matress and the blanket were incredible, and the pillow felt like a cloud. All her aches seemed to temporarily vanish, and her head ceased pounding long enough for her to smile and close her eyes.

Her Master really did know what was best.

Sleep quickly wrapped its hold around her, and she gave in.

*************************************************************************************

When Ashoka slowly opened her eyes, it was dark. As her vision cleared she saw a small lantern in the corner. The light of the three moons of the planet also came through the window, and by it she could make out her Master sitting on a chair next to the bed. When he saw she was awake, he smiled.

"How's it going, Snips?" He asked. She sat up.

"How long did I sleep for?" She asked, her voice still sleepy.

"The whole day." He said. "You must have really needed it. Nalle' said that when she came back to give you your medicine right after I walked out the door you were asleep. She didn't want to wake you."

Ashoka gave a content sigh and leaned back on her pillow. "I guess I did. You were right."

"As usual!" Anakin said with a grin.

"Is everything packed up?" She asked.

"Everything except you."

"Then we should go." She said and moved to sit up but Anakin stopped her. He shook his head.

"Let's wait a while and see how you feel."

"What?" Ashoka said in disbelief.

"I know," Anakin said in a calming voice. "I want to go home as much as you do. But I'd rather wait until you feel well enough."

"But I feel fine!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"My headache is gone."

"But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering you."

"Yeah, the other thing was you. But you're not going to go away anytime soon, are you?"

"Very funny, Snips." He said. "You're sure you feel well enough to travel?"

"Yes." She said.

"Alright." He said, then grinned. "Let's go home."


	4. Chapter Four

**WOO HOO!!! New chapter! I am SO, SO, SO sorry that it took me THIS LONG to upload! I have had writer's block for the longest time! But I've been in a writing kind of mood for a couple days, so now I've finally updated! Thank you so much to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, and favoritors!! It means so much to me and thanks for waiting so patiently! Okay, I'll save my babbling for the end. Now enjoy!!**

**~Ani**

Chapter Four

As they made their way onto the ship, Ashoka realized that she really was feeling much better. Anakin noticed the improvement as well. She looked well, and more focused.

"General," Captain Rex said as he approached them.

"Yes Captain." Anakin said.

"The fleet has just arrived and are awaiting confirmation for our board."

"Very good. Tell them that we'll be boarding immediately following our arrival."

"Yes sir." Rex said and walked away.

"Boarding?" Ashoka asked.

"Master Obi-Wan is near with a portion of the fleet for us to board so we can be on our way home. We just have to go a little ways to get there." Anakin explained. She nodded.

"Alright men, let's go!" Anakin yelled to the flurry of men around them and they all began rushing to their ships as he and Ashoka boarded the _Twilight_. Anakin sat in the pilot seat and primed the engines as Ashoka sat in co-pilot. "Ready Ashoka?"

She nodded as she finished pressing flashing buttons. The ship lifted off the ground and into the sky. "We're finally leaving," Ashoka said. "I thought we'd never get off this forsaken piece of rock."

"Jedi are supposed to be _patient, _my young Padawan." Anakin teased.

"Really? Well then you certainly have a lot to learn." Ashoka said with a smile. Anakin smirked. He turned his attention to the controls in front of him and Ashoka's shoulders slumped. She was starting to feel ill again. Her headache was returning and her eyelids grew increasingly heavy. Why was she feeling so sick? It didn't make any sense! She was usually completely healthy. But now her whole body ached with fatigue.

The trip to reach the fleet took about an hour, and the ride had been in unusual silence almost the entire time. Anakin was too busy at the controls to notice much, but when the _Twilight _finally docked in the fleet's control ship, he looked over and saw that Ashoka had fallen asleep, her head in her arms, leaning against the dashboard.

**Okay, yes, I know that was short and kind of pointless. But there will be more to come, I promise! Please, PLEASE review!! Tell me what you thought about it, even if you think it was terrible! And please, in the future, if I don't update in forever and you really, REALLY want to read more, MESSAGE ME! Remind me that I have readers waiting! If you do that, I will update as soon as possible! Don't be afraid to do that because it will lead to more and better chapters! **

**Thanks again to everyone who has waited so long!**

**~Anilovesme**


	5. Chapter Five

**FINALLY!! Here is chapter five and I am SO SO SORRY that it's taking me so long to upload. I kinda lost inspiration for this story, but it's back now! So I'll be updating this a lot more often!! Thank you all for waiting and please review!!!**

**~Ani  
**

Chapter Five:

Obi-Wan was waiting at the bottom of the exit ramp to the _Twilight _when Anakin emerged carrying a sleeping Ashoka. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is she alright?" He asked, skeptical.

"She's been a little under the weather." Anakin answered. "She finally went back to sleep, and…" He looked a little sheepish. "I didn't want to wake her."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We have a debriefing from the Council in five minutes."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I finish with her." With that, he walked toward the elevator. Obi-Wan shook his head, noting that Anakin didn't say he'd be there _on time_, only when he was finished. He hoped Anakin would not be late.

When Anakin reached Ashoka's quarters, he set her down on the bed and felt her forehead. She was burning up. He was beginning to worry. Ashoka had completely overworked herself on this last mission, and now it was catching up with her. He looked at the time on his commlink. He was already late for the Council's meeting, but he glanced back down at his Padawan and knew he couldn't leave her alone. From down the hall, he heard whistles and beeping outside the door. He walked over and opened it, and Artoo-Detoo immediately entered the room. "Ashoka's sick R2," He said, and the droid answered him with a wary whistle. Then a thought struck him. "That's it!" he said.

"R2, you stay here with Ashoka. Run your scanners and see if you can find what's wrong with her. I'll be back soon." With that, he flew out the door, leaving Artoo mumbling in low beeps.

***

When Anakin entered the chambers of the Council's session, all eyes turned to him.

"Glad you could finally join us, Master Skywalker." Mace Windu coldly greeted.

"My apologies, Masters." Anakin said but didn't elaborate on the reason for his tardiness.

"As we were saying," Mace continued, "the Separatists have been removed from the Tayth system, thanks to Master Skywalker and his fleet. We've heard from the Republic spies that Count Dooku intends to invade the planet Saluum on the outer rim and use it as a headquarters. We need to infiltrate the system and prevent them from doing so."

"When do we leave?" Anakin asked.

"Actually, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I was going to go, along with Master Plo."

"What?" Anakin asked. This was unusual. "Why?"

"We're a bit concerned about your Padawan." Obi-Wan told him. "She's ill. You both just got back from a long, hard mission, and we're concerned about the effect another one will have on her health right now. I think it's best if she rest for a while."

Anakin completely agreed, and was finally relieved that someone else was seeing what he had seen over the last few months. These missions were taking their toll on his Padawan. He smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter Six

**HERE IT IS!!! As promised! I just want to say a big huge thank you to Hoysterrule123 for giving me the shove I needed to write the next chapter! Thanks, and please feel free to do it again! **

**And another thanks to all my reviewers, I've gotten amazing feedback on this whole thing and I want you to know how much I appreciate it!!  
**

**So here is chapter six and I promise that I will update more frequently!! Pinky swear! Thanks so much to everyone who's stuck with me so far!  
**

**~Anilovesme  
**

Chapter Six

Anakin walked back into his quarters half an hour later. He quickly changed into his Jedi robes and went across the hall to Ashoka's room. He was met with beeps and whistles.

"Sorry, Artoo." He said. "The meeting took a little longer than expected."

Although he and Ashoka had been excused from the initial mission, there were some details that he'd needed to know about, which Mace Windu had curtly briefed him on. He walked over to the bed and found Ashoka still sleeping.

"Did you find anything?" He asked the droid.

Artoo's response was a short beep. Anakin sighed.

"Maybe she just needs to rest."

At that moment, Ashoka began to stir. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, then looked around.

"Hey Snips." Anakin softly greeted.

Ashoka swallowed. Her throat was dry and swollen. She sat up, with some effort, but was immediately met with a wave of nausea. She leaned over and groaned, putting her head in her palm.

"Easy, little one." Anakin said, standing up. "I'll be right back." Anakin left and came back a few moments later with a glass of water. "Here," He said, handing it to her. She looked at it with nauseated reluctance. "You've got to keep hydrated," he reminded her, and she grudgingly took a sip.

"How're you feeling?" He asked as she sipped more water.

"Not that great," she admitted.

"I can tell." Anakin said. "Since you're awake now, maybe we should go see the healer's…"

"No!" Ashoka blurted out. She instantly regretted it, however, when her throat burned. She drank from the glass again.

"Listen, Snips, I know you hate going to the healer's, but you're really sick. If they can give you something that will make you feel better-"

"No," Ashoka repeated, softer this time. "I – I'm okay. I just want to go back to sleep."

Knowing that sleep was probably better for her than traveling all the way to the Medical Bay, he nodded. After covering her up with a blanket, he sat down.

He stayed with her until she fell asleep, hoping that he was right, and all she needed was a little rest.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm already working on the next chapter so there will be more to come. R&R!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry this took forever. But now I'm determined. This story has been in the works for far too long and it's time to get it finished so I can move on with my other projects (there are quite a few other stories that need updating). So I'm going to be working on this quite extensively from now on.  
**

**I want to say thank you for all the wonderful and insightful reviews. Since I cannot reply to a lot of reviewers, I would like to reply now:**

**Stephanie Vader: Haha, that would actually be very helpful! Thanks for the review!**

**SeaDragon Warrior: Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Ahsokarules: Thank you so much the review and the idea! Even though I didn't use it in this chapter, I still might use it in another. Thanks!**

**Blackrose: Thank you!**

**Pulvia Somnium: Yes, I know, sorry they are so short.**

**Mrs. Kenobi: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That is a wonderful compliment, thank you! It's so great to know that my writing has improved since I wrote _Memories Forgotten_, I was 13 when I wrote that. :D Thanks again for the wonderful compliment. I'm very glad you enjoy my stories. I hope you see this! =)  
**

**Thanks y'all! =)  
**

**~Ani  
**

Ahsoka opened her eyes to darkness. She slowly sat up and was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn't feel dizzy. She took a deep breath and stood. Her legs were a little wobbly, but with the support of the bed frame, she managed to stay on her feet. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She felt her stomach growl. Slowly making her way to the kitchen, she turned on the light. She wanted to make herself something to eat, but just the trip across her quarters tired her out. She sat down on a chair at the table.

"Ahsoka?" She heard and looked up. Her Master came into the kitchen. "Hey!" He said, smiling. "Feeling better?"

"A little." She said. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, Snips." He replied, leaning on the kitchen doorway. "It's two in the morning."

"I got hungry!" She said defensively. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're fever's gone down. That's a good sign. Keep this up and I just may not have to take you to the healer's after all."

Ahsoka seemed pleased at that comment.

"You still hungry?" He asked. She nodded.

Anakin went to the cupboard and pulled out a can of soup. When he gave it to her, he smiled. "This ought to get you feeling better in no time."

"Thanks," she said and gave him a small smile. After she had finished eating, Anakin ordered her immediately back to bed. Rolling her eyes, she obeyed. As he put her bowl into the sink and turned out the light, Anakin smiled to himself.

With a little more rest, she was going to be fine.


	8. Chapter Eight

**FINAL CHAPTER! Yay! **

**I know I suck because it takes me months to update. Sorry about that. **

**Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's stuck with me through all of this! I'm sorry if I made you all think that I was abandoning this. Obviously, I wasn't. But just so know, I will never abandon my stories! And if I do I will tell you so that you won't be left waiting for nothing. To my reviewers: YOU ARE AMAZING! I don't know what I would do without any of you! And a special thanks to all those who contacted me to make sure I was still working on this and who gave me ideas when I needed inspiration the most. Your support means everything to me! **

**I'm sorry if the ending sucks. This is actually the very first multi-chapter story I've ever finished! Yay me! (Even if it did take me forever) So yeah, I might not be so good at the ending thing. **

**PLEASE let me know what you thought about the end and if you think I should modify it. **

**Thanks again to everyone!**

**~Ani  
**

~()~

"Ahsoka, if you keep this up I'll glue you to your bed," Anakin threatened.

Ahsoka glared at him. "Master, I'm fine."

Anakin sighed and ran a hand over his face. She was being stubborn. _Again._

It had been a few days since she had gotten sick, and already she was trying to make herself get better when she clearly wasn't ready. Why couldn't she see that? But he had to admit – she was doing a lot better than the night they'd come home. But she still wasn't ready to go out, although that was what she was trying to do at the moment. Anakin had to leave to check on the status of Masters Kenobi and Plo – they were expected to contact the council this afternoon. Ahsoka insisted she go along.

"Listen Snips, it's not like this is an actual mission. It doesn't even concern you. You won't be missing anything." He tried.

"I don't care! I'm tired of staying in!" She retorted, lacing up her shoe.

"And _I'm_ tired of your arguing." Anakin stated with a scowl. "You're going to stay here, and I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Ahsoka opened her mouth but was silenced by her Master's glare. She begrudgingly watched him walk out the door.

~()~

Anakin walked back into the apartment an hour later to find Ahsoka in a deep sleep. He smiled, satisfied. At this rate, she would be better in a few days time. But if she kept fighting it, it would only get worse. He didn't understand why she was being so stubborn…

He laughed to himself. It was probably for the same reason he always was.

~()~

In less than three days, Ahsoka was back on her feet again. Anakin was relieved. Ahsoka was well rested and in the time they had off from off-planet missions, her body had reset itself and she preformed as well as before. Her health returned, bringing with it her witty sarcasm, and after a few remarks Anakin knew she had made a full recovery.


End file.
